


Collide

by Gaden



Category: American Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendzone, Maybe some angst, Slow Build, Some Humor, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaden/pseuds/Gaden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mallory and Lee used to be inseparable when they were young but something happened that they had to go on separate ways. They thought that their paths would never cross again until the wedding of their closest friends in 2008. Is there really just friendship for the two or is it meant to be something more? And will Mallory’s secret finally be revealed to Lee that she has always loved him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction which involves a few real people. The timeline in this story involving real people is fictional so please don’t be surprise if there’s inaccuracy in my work

_Unrequited love does not die; it's only beaten down to a secret place where it hides, curled and wounded. - Elle Newmark, The Book of Unholy Mischi_

  
Mallory Smith doesn’t have drop dead gorgeous beauty. Her looks was average and her frizzy hair in her younger years didn’t help but what she lacked from her looks might be overlooked with her brain. Not extraordinarily smart per se, but somewhere a little above average than the rest. She stopped growing when she peaked about 5’4. She was thankful that heels were invented.

  
It was around nine o’clock in the morning but she found herself needing some additional caffeine in her system just before to start her day. It took her a few minutes in the line before it was finally her turn. “Just a regular cappuccino please.”  
She thanked the cashier as he gave her the coffee then paid for her order and left the line that was only getting longer by the minute. The coffee was something she could drink along the way to meet her friend. She stopped for a moment before opening the door as one of the people in the line caught her eyes. He had a dark hair and was the tallest person in the line. The bushy eyebrows were that stroke some sense of familiarity. He reminded her of someone. She already had the door opened when she looked at the man again.

  
**Flashback**  
“Hey.” A tall boy greeted a small brunette.

  
“Hi.” Mallory replied.

  
“How are you doing?” He put his hands inside his pocket, smiling.

  
“Good.” She answered coolly.

  
“Look I don’t know how to say this but um..The prom is near so I was hoping that you could go with me as a date?” He had the good natured smiled on his face.

  
“Why would you like to go out with me?” The girl furrowed her eyebrows.

  
The question caught him off guard. There was panic looming in his eyes. It took him a few seconds before giving the answer. “I think you’re the prettiest girl in our year.” He smiled and scratched his head. He knew he wasn’t very smooth compared to some boys in his age.

  
A pang of pain pricked her heart but the look he was giving her was enough to slightly ease the pain away. She can’t understand why she had to be there. He continued to look at her before laughing nervously. “Wait, do you think she’ll ask me that?” He asked his friend.

“No Lee. I was only making fun of you.” She burst into laughter. She had always been his friend ever since his family decided to live in Texas. And it was a friend’s job to make sure that the other one is happy, right?

“So you think it is funny?” He asked with a big grin.

“The hell it is!” She smirked. Seconds later, the boy put his hand on either side of her waist and her eyes widened in horror. He started to move his fingers and started to tickle her.

“Stop it!” She said in between laugh.

“Do you think it’s still funny, Lory? Huh?” He continued to work his fingers and tickle his friend.

“No. Just stop!” She bellowed. Her eyes started to form tears and she was grateful that he stopped his assault.

“Serves you right.” He laughed and she replied by sticking her tongue out playfully which only made him laugh more.

“One day, I’ll get back at you.” She wagged her finger at him.

Once she regained composure, she looked up to him. “Lee, you don’t really have to practice with me. You know that she would say yes.” She shot him a look. It couldn’t be just her to notice him. He wasn’t exactly famous at school but neither was he gone unnoticed by some girls. She wasn’t just sure if he ever noticed that to think that he doesn’t really need the ‘practice session’ with her. He sighed in defeat.

“I just…I like her.” He shook his head.

Lory nodded her head, understanding Lee’s position. “Yeah. Yeah. That’s the hundredth time I heard that today. Let’s do our project now shall we?” She yawned.

**End of flashback**

  
Her mouth was ajar and her eyes wide open. It was him. A taller and older version of the boy she used to know. The boy who has been her best friend when they were much younger. Something that was pushed aside in her head and to see him again made it feel like it has only been yesterday since everything happened.

  
“Excuse me?” A woman stood in the entrance, her hand rested on her hip.

  
“Sorry.” She apologized, feigning a smile as stepped aside.

  
Her gaze continued and she swore he was about to turn around so she left immediately. Running away with her heels on wasn’t easy and holding a cup of coffee made it a challenge. She got the feeling that she might not need a coffee anymore. It was possible that he hasn’t seen her and it could be just her imagination playing with her. Maybe it wasn’t even him? Could her eyes just be deceiving her? “Shit.” She murmured.

  
After she was a block away from where the coffee shop was, she could feel her heart hammering its way out of her chest. The question was: Is her heart beating that fast for running away or it was because of him again? She wished that it wasn’t the latter.Receiving the adrenaline from her earlier encounter, she was much more than ready to prepare for the day

* * *

 

Diana Rafferty sat on the booth near entrance of the diner. The diner was almost full which wasn’t didn’t come as a surprise. It was established when she was just a child and the son of the previous owner continued to run the place. It was just her luck to find a few empty booths to have a choice where to eat. The ginger woman chose to sit there where anyone would easily see her. In this case, she’s waiting for an old friend to turn up.

  
It wasn’t long until the bell rang on the door as someone came in. Her eyes lit up and waved her hand in the air. The lady who just entered came rushing into her booth. She stood up and the two women embraced.

“Lory!” Diana greeted the shorter woman.

“Oh God Diana!” The woman squealed, pulling away. “Mom and Dad send their regards.”

“It’s finally good to see you again.” The friends pulled apart and sat on opposite chairs.

“I can’t believe that this Diner is still open.” She looked around. Some of the designs have been changed into new ones but the places where the booths and chairs were still the same.

“There are a lot of places you should visit here. We can go have a trip to memory lane.” Diana wiggled her eyebrows.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea but we have a wedding to prioritize.” Lory gave her a pointed look.

“Ta da!” Diana extended her left hand for her friend to see the diamond ring glistening on her finger.  
It was Lory’s first time to see the ring up close. Diana has sent her images of the ring and told her the whole story of how Sam finally proposed to her in detail through Skype. Lory didn’t mind it. Sam and Diana has been a couple in their senior year and to see them finally take it to the next level pleased her.

“That’s really a gorgeous ring. I take it that Sam’s lawyer career is going well?” Lory teased, looking to the ring then to her friend.

Diana giggled as she took her hand back. She might have told Lory how she worried that Sam may not end up proposing to her and when he finally did, Lory was the first friend she told.

“How’s it going?” The redhead asked the brunette.

“You already know I’m moving to Cardiff after your wedding. Henry and I broke up for the final time.” She shrugged. Even if they lived on separate countries, the two still managed to remain good friends with one another. The one updated to the other’s life and vice versa.

The waitress then came to take their orders and left when she got their orders. “Just to think that we often chat and I still missed out a lot of things in here.” She sighed.

“We still have some catching up to do so don’t you worry.”

“Where’s your groom? I can’t wait to see another familiar face.”

“He’s with his buddies. I think I overheard that they would plan his bachelor’s party or something. I can’t believe I’ll be married before the year ends!”

“It’s not that obvious you’re excited. Planning a wedding within the three months after Sammy proposed. You both aren’t that excited eh?” Lory laughed a bit. He didn’t strike her as the type to go to Vegas or go with the cliché and whatever it was that they had planned, she was sure that he wouldn’t dare hurt Diana.

The couple would like to get married immediately and chose the date where Sam first asked Diana out only to be rejected by her. The man didn’t stop until Diana finally agreed to be his girlfriend. Some might say that its romantic but it was a hassle to do all the planning on such short notice.

The waitress returned quickly with their food and drinks then they returned to their conversation. Despite the continuous chats and video calls between them, they still managed to have something to talk about. Lory was tempted more than once to ask about Lee. Her friend hasn’t told her anything about him so far whether he’d be joining the wedding or not. Would it be safe for her to assume that perhaps she and Sam haven’t been in contact with him? After all, it has been a decade and she hasn’t mentioned him in their chat and video call. All Diana told her about Lee was that he became an actor and there was no news or any updates about the man.

  
Sometimes in-between the conversation, the two would reminisce about their teenage years and think how different it was back then. The main topic was of course, Diana’s coming wedding. Lory has to make sure that she got the schedule right and that she’s looking forward to busy weeks until the wedding.

  
Their discussion was interrupted when a sandy blond man stood beside the table. He cleared his throat and spoke. “Look whose back from the dead? Mallory Smith.” The ladies stood up. Diana got her kiss from the man before he went to Lory and hug her.

  
“Samuel Parson.” She had a big smile curled on her lips. It was surreal to see her close friends in High School.

  
The got settled in their booth once again with Sam sat beside Diana. Somehow it made them feel like their teenagers again hanging out in the diner after school. “So you really came here for the wedding.” He remarked with a smirk.

  
“I messaged the picture of my plane ticket to Texas to your fiancée!” She laughed.

  
“She can’t refuse, honey. I made her my bridesmaid.” Diana had a smug smile on her face.

  
“Forgive me if know better than to anger a redhead.” She grinned at the couple.

  
“You have no idea.” Sam said in a hushed tone. His face was serious as he pointed at his fiancée, shaking his head. “She can go shehulk on me.”

  
“Shut it.” Diana elbowed her fiancé playfully.

  
“See? It’s already starting.” He teased the redhead more.

  
“Hahaha you’re so funny” Diana rolled her eyes.

  
“I know. That’s one of the many reasons you’re marrying me.” The man replied cheekily.

  
“How did the talk with your friends go?”

  
“It’s fine. They figured most stuff out and they are keeping it a secret for me.” He shook his head in disbelief. There was no doubt that his friends were planning to surprise him.

  
“How’s the life of the hotshot lawyer?” Lory asked the newcomer.

  
“It’s good. I am expecting that they are going to make me a junior associate at the firm before the year ends.” He announced, reaching the hand of his fiancé over the table.

  
“Good for you!” She exclaimed.

  
“And how is our dear friend?” He asked her.

  
“Still a pastry and pantry chef. Surviving the world.” She shrugged.

  
“Oh let’s take a picture!” Diana handed her phone to Sam. The man groaned but he extended his hand and continuously moved it until the three of them fit the screen.

  
After the photo, the three decided to head out and went to the couple’s house. They watched some show although they mostly spent time talking with each other. Lory got an offer to stay in there until dinner which she gladly accepted. Then by the end of the night, she went back to the furnished apartment she got for a short term lease and headed straight to the bedroom completely knackered.

 

* * *

 

Lee was at home again back with his family. It felt so good to be back even for a short couple of weeks until he returned to work. His day has been good so far. He had bought some coffee and snacks for his siblings earlier that day. He caught up how his family was doing while he was out working. There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary that happened that day really the closest thing was the lady running away from the coffee shop. He almost swore that she was looking at him but he didn’t get to see a closer look at the woman. He was enjoying his book in his bedroom as he heard his sister.

  
“Mom, you gotta look at this!” His sister yelled.

  
“What is it?” He could hear his mother’s uninterested tone as he turn to another page.

  
“Diana’s tweet. Come on!” He heard her said. The man thought that it was probably some of the wedding detail that Diana posted on her account.

  
“Is this…Is this Lory?” There was a long pause before he heard his mother. He froze for a moment, hearing the name for the first time in years. Was it Lory? As in the Lory Smith he knew back when he was still young? Or maybe it was just another Lory? Surely there could be a lot of Lory around.

  
“Yeah.”

  
“She’s prettier.”

  
“Her hair finally improved.” His sister giggled and her mother soon joined her.

  
“Will she be staying for long or it’s just a visit?” His mother asked.

  
“I don’t know. She’s back for the wedding. Diana didn’t tell me much.” He heard his sister replied. It wasn’t really in his nature to eavesdrop but he was waiting for more information to know whether his assumption was right.

  
“What are you two ladies looking at?” This time, it was his dad he heard spoke.

  
“Dad! Look!” His sister squeaked.

  
“Is that David’s daughter? She’s all grown up. She’s here?” That was all Lee needed to here for confirmation. David was Lory’s dad. There was no need for further proof. He shut the book he was reading and took his phone out. He searched for Diana’s name on Twitter and when he saw her account, he saw the latest photo. Diana and Sam were in the same booth and on the other side was Mallory. There was a caption saying: Finally with the bridesmaid fresh from London! <3

  
“I’ll tell Lee!”

  
“Let your brother rest. He started his day early besides it’s not like he won’t see her tomorrow in the engagement party. She’ll be there right?”

  
There was no mistake. It was indeed Mallory Smith, his High School bestfriend until she has to leave with her family in England that severed their ties. His phone suddenly blacked out. Unsure how long he was staring at the photo. Sam hasn’t told him about Lory being a bridesmaid when they saw each other a few hours ago.

  
**Songs:**  
Coffee shop scene: A Beautiful Mystery by Katie Costello  
Lee’s scene: Diaspora by The Calm Blue Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading the first chapter. Please share your thoughts in the comment section :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Northy and four guests who left some kudos! I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter :)

“For the last time mom I got everything I need. I’ve got some dresses and enough clothes to go by.” Lory nodded her head to the laptop. In the screen were her parents who were in England.

“I told you that you could stay with your cousins.” Elise, her mother reminded her.

“They are in Michigan, Mom. I need to be constantly around Diana and I can’t do that if I’m staying in there. Dad, can you please tell Mom that I’m okay?” She complained.

“Lory’s twenty eight, dear. I’m sure she’s doing just fine on her own.” David, her father defended her.

“See?” She was grateful to have him side on her. She looked at her mom in the screen then spoke to her father. “Thanks Dad.” She said with a grin.

Elise sighed in defeat. She understood her mother’s concern. It can come as a bit of nagging but she has gotten used to it. Her mother was the worrywart in the family.

“You said you’ve been around. Have you seen our old place?” Her father inquired.

“Nope. Diana said some nice family already got it.” She shrugged. She got to admit that she’d like to see the old place again. Then her father asked about the inevitable.

“So you haven’t seen the Paces yet?” Her family and the Paces were good friends. Her father used to work in the oil industry and has been friends with Lee’s father before they moved to Texas. They were the ones to help them get settled in Texas and were neighbors until her father thought it was best for them to move after he got a job in England.

“I didn’t get the chance to. I was with the bride and groom to be the whole day.” It has been a fun day for her and she was hoping that it would last until she returns to England.

“When you see them send them our regards, will you?” David smiled.

“Will do, Dad.” She nodded.

“Alright.” Her father left the screen.

“Your Dad and I are going out to buy some grocery.” Her Mom told her.

“Bye Mom. Bye Dad.” She waved goodbye.

“Take care, Lory.” She heard her father said.

“I will!”  She shouted and then the Skype call has ended. 

It was already midday and she got most things covered such as the grocery and got her things unpacked. She would barely be in her apartment in helping Diana out so it was just fine to have a small but decent apartment to rent. She still got an hour and a half before the engagement that would be held at Diana and Sam’s house.

She was going to close and shut down her laptop when she heard a buzz. It was from her yahoo messenger and saw that it was from a close friend back in UK asking about her trip and how Texas was. She replied to the message and before she knew it, an hour has already passed. She needed to make the most of the time left before going to the engagement party.

* * *

 

The party began around 1 o’clock in the afternoon. There were already a few guests in the two storey house that the couple owned enjoying some soft music in the background. There were also some balloons present in the house to add up the liveliness of the party.  It was simple just like what Diana told Lory. A casual blue and white printed dress was the one she decided to wear and dark heels. Lory was more than thankful for informal dress code that she managed to be in the party a few minutes late.

She spotted the couple but she saw that they were busy talking with their parents. She managed to wave and got Diana’s attention who smiled widely at her before returning her attention to the conversation she was having. It felt different to be there and be surrounded by a few people she used to know.

“Lory!” She turned her head to see a dark haired woman with a grin on her face.

“Del!” She greeted with a smile.  Delilah or mostly known as Del, was the older sister of Diana and the maid of honor. They had Skyped as she helped Del with some planning on Diana’s upcoming wedding including the engagement party. Most things were already planned and the places where already reserved. Both of them were thrilled to finally see the loving couple to tie the knot.

They hugged each other briefly and began to talk mostly about the wedding. They have exactly five weeks left to sort things out and make sure that everything would run smoothly for Diana to have the most fantastic wedding. Del also took the liberty to introduce Lory to the other bridesmaid. There was Ella Harris, Diana’s closest college friend whom Lory swore to look like the blonde version of Anne Hathaway and then there was also Cassandra Danvers that wore a pair of eyeglasses who was Diana’s fellow teacher around the Elementary School. Cassandra has a squared framed eyeglasses and a short dark hair.

“I thought Diana has five bridesmaid?” Diana hasn’t mentioned the names of the bridesmaid except from her sister whom she chose to be the maid of honor.

“Sally.” Del informed her.

“Sally?” She furrowed her eyebrows.

“Do we know any other Sally? Sally Pace, of course.”

As if on cue, Sally appeared in the room. She looked at the woman and put a hand over her mouth. “Sal?” She whispered.

“Lory!” The blonde woman came to embrace her. They made some tiptoed dancing as they continued to hug. After a minute or so the women finally stepped back and had a huge grin on their faces.

“Oh my God. Sally. It’s been too long!” She exclaimed. Sally has been her friend first since they were around the same age but she and Lee were in the same year. They had been good friends until she lost contact with the Pace family after her family moved to another country.

“You’re taller.” Sally joked.

“It’s just the heels.” She joked and the both of them laughed.

She looked around and so far there’s no sign of a tall man on the corner. Maybe Sally came alone?

“Did you come here alone?” She asked, subtly hoping that her old friend would answer the question she was having ever since she signed up as the bridesmaid for the wedding.

“My boyfriend has work so…” Sally shrugged.

Her subtle plan failed and prying might seem too obvious. Perhaps her brother didn’t come. Like what she initially assumed, he could be miles away from them. The bridesmaids got acquainted. Their relationship wasn’t the same as before. Things were different but she wished that they would be good friends again.

 All of bridesmaids were happy for their friend. It won’t be easy to get married that quickly since most usually take a year of planning but they all agreed to do it for the happiness of their couple.

Diana seemed to has finished her conversation to her parents and her in-laws to be when she came walking towards them. “Girls!”

All of them greeted Diana and congratulated her once again. The redhead shared some details and the some of the things in the wedding that they still has to do. In the middle of the conversation, Lory saw the door opened and there she saw someone she thought she wouldn’t see. It’s not that it was unexpected really but she wished that he wouldn’t be there. “Excuse me.” She excused herself as she headed to the comfort room on the second floor.

She was grateful that it was unoccupied and went inside. “He’s here.” She whispered repeatedly. Her heart was pounding as if she has run a marathon. She didn’t completely see him but a glimpse was enough for her to know that it was really him. Lee was there in the house.

There was a knock on the door that disrupted her train of thoughts. “Lory? You Okay?” Diana asked with a concerned tone.

“Yeah. Of course. I’m okay.” She replied then added hastily, “Maybe a little… jet lag.” _Jet lag Mallory?_ She cursed herself for thinking of such poor excuse.

“Jet lag?” Diana repeated with uncertainty. Not believing the words of her friend. “ It’s been two days since you came here. Open the door .” The ginger growled.

Lory reluctantly opened the door as she forced a smile on her face. “It’s nothing really. It’s-“

“It’s Lee isn’t it?” Diana finished her sentence for her.

“You didn’t tell me he’s coming.” She accused her friend.

“He’s the best man. Of course, he’s coming and I didn’t tell you because I know that you’ll behave this way.” Her friend’s prediction was right. They rarely talk about Lee and when they do, Diana knew that after all the years she was parted with him, she would still feel the same.

“You should have told me.”

“Mallory, you’re a grown up woman.” Diana argued.

“I know. It’s just Lee. I’m just surprised to see him again now that we’re not in school anymore. ” She admitted. “What if he doesn’t even remember me anymore?” She was even surprised to hear herself spoke of the truth. She’d rather be away, not knowing whether Lee could still remember his old neighbour.

“You didn’t hide from him in High School. He’s your guy best friend.” The bride-to-be reminded her. Lory’s looks softened and her friend knew she already got through her. Diana wouldn't admit it but Lee used to be closer to Lory than she was when they were younger. “We should leave here or people might start thinking something is up.” Her friend arched an eyebrow and followed her out of the room back to where the party was being held.  

Diana went straight to her fiancé and started to make rounds to greet their guests. Sally and Del were in a middle of conversation. Cassandra and Ella seemed to be just getting along just fine. She was about to go and talk to Sally and Del since she was closer to them when someone stood in front of her to block her way.

He was tall. Too tall that Lory’s eyes level was met by his chest. The man was only wearing jeans and a blue long sleeved polo shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows. “After all these years, look who finally decided to show up.” The man’s voice only got deeper when they last met and she doesn’t need to look up to know who he was.

**Song:**

Engagement party: Everybody’s Changing by Keane


	3. Chapter 3

Lory stood still. The voice made her froze. She took a deep breath before looking up to meet those green eyes. The expression his face was blank. Those cupid bow lips remained still and his thick eyebrows unmoving.  His features sharpened although he still has that baby look on his face.

“Sasquatch.” She breathed _.  Sasquatch? Of all the things you can say! Really Lory? That’s the best you can come up with?_ She mentally slapped herself but still she managed to put a half smile on her face.

“Yoda.” His face turned soft as he teased her. A grin forming on his lips.

There was a gush of relief on her side. Thankful that the man still recalled the friendly banter they used to have. Her earlier suspicion that he wouldn’t remember her was apparently wrong. Although saying Sasquatch wasn’t really her ideal words she would say to him once they meet again. “I’m not that small and green, Lee. I’m just vertically challenged.” She disagreed.

Her response made him laughed. At that moment, it felt as if they were those teenagers again. Lory has always been there for Lee and he honestly thought that her counsel was wise and good enough that he could call her his Yoda.   

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her briefly on the air with ease that made the girl yelped in surprised. “It’s been a long time.” He put her down and his arms remained to hold her firmly. She slowly put her arms around his waist, savoring the moment. For a moment, she recalled the day when she left Texas.

_The day that Lory was dreading for has come. There has been a small party a night before they left their home and when it ended, every guest left except from Lee. Lee spent the whole night watching movies with Lory in their living room only to go on Lory’s bedroom when dawn came._

_They lay silently on the bed, listening to the mixtape in Lory’s Walkman. Sometimes they talk but mostly they spend time listening to music. The two wasn’t sure how long they stayed in Lory’s bed but it must been long enough that her mother started to knock on her door informing them that they would have breakfast before heading to the airport._

_When she had to say goodbye to the Paces and Diana, she couldn’t understand the word good in goodbye. It has been an awful day and up until in her present, there wasn’t anything that could be worse than that._

“I know.” She choked a sob. Seeing Lee again made her feel mixture of emotions. After leaving Texas and the first months of denial that they would return there someday, she gave up the thought of seeing everyone in there again. When years passed as an adult, she didn’t thought of coming in there because of how work was keeping her hands full even during the holidays. She didn’t even think that he would remember her with his career starting to rise. Diana informed her how things were going with Lee briefly in a letter. As always, she supported him despite the distance. She watched a few movies and following the television show he starred in.  

“How are you?” He asked, pulling away from the embrace.

“I’m good. I’m a chef now. I mostly do pantry and pastry stuff.” Before she could ask Lee how he was, he interrupted her.

“I thought you wanted to be a writer?” He tilted his head with an arched brow.

There was a pregnant pause before she lifted her shoulder in a shrug. “Well writing doesn’t help pay the bills do they? At least not for me and my parents so I thought becoming a chef would be better.” His question took her by surprise. She hasn’t written anything for years and the thought of writing hasn’t crossed her mind as she entered adulthood.

“You’re going to help with the foods then?”

“No. I tried to convince Diana but she told me that she invited me here as a friend and not as a chef. So how have you been? God Lee you’re so much taller now.” She chuckled.

Lee was dismayed by her chosen profession. It was so much different from what they have planned when they were younger. He had always wanted to be an actor and he was lucky enough to be one. She used to help write in school plays in the drama club. They were great partners back then but things appeared to be different now. She chose a job different from her childhood dream but if she was happy with her choice, who was he to argue?

“I’m great. I’m an actor now. I’m working on a few projects actually but I took some breaks in-between to have time with the wedding.” He wasn’t sure if she has seen any of his work. He was fully aware that he wasn’t on Brad Pitt’s level of fame to assume that everyone have watched any films he starred in.

“Congratulations for a dream come true.” She smiled brightly at him, sincerely happy to the man’s achievement. In her own way, she supported the man even with doubt in mind that he would remember her by watching some of his films in the cinema and even bought some DVD copies of his work.

“Thanks.” He worked for his dream. He didn’t felt like he had to struggle hard unlike others.

“It’s really good to see you again.”

“Same here. Are you…Are you going to stay here for good or you’re just here for the wedding?” He asked.

“Just for the wedding. I’ll have to go back to London and sort some stuff out after the wedding.” She fixed a lose strand of her hair back and put it behind her ear. There was something in his eyes when she answered his question but she decided to ignore it. She could just be imagining things. “So um…You’re not going to be much around here, yeah? You mentioned about working on some projects.”

“Yeah, I’ll be busy. I’m going to be in a few premieres and then go filming ‘Pushing Daisies’. I play there as Ned, the main character. The show is just quirky and it’s so much fun to do. Bryan got a lot of things planned for the show and I can’t wait for the fans to see it. You know, you should see it.” He paused for a moment when he realized that he has yet give a complete answer for Lory’s question. “Oh yes. I’m busy with work but I’ll go here when I can.” He added.

She laughed shortly and he gave her a questioning look. “What?” He asked with a confused smile.

“You just really seem to love your job.”

“Thanks?” He said before letting out a nervous laugh.

“And as for Pushing Daisies, you’re right. I love it.”

 “You do?”

“I got hooked from the pilot episode. It’s a refreshing story to watch in the telly. I like Chuck and Ned together and also Emerson, he’s hilarious. There were some moments that I liked Olive too.”

Lory could see that Lee was pleased to learn that she watched his show. Ever since they were kids, Lee has shown passion in acting and it was a great thing for him to be able to follow his dreams. Her old friend shared a few stories and adventures he has while doing his work and she eagerly listened to him.

The sound of the silverware tapping the glass echoed in the house. Everyone’s attention turned to the source of the sound which was no other than the bride. Lee and Lory took a few steps together, standing closely that their arms brushed each other.  The old friends exchanged glance as they listened to the speech of the bride’s mom like everyone else. 

Lory tried to focus her attention to the speech but with Lee standing beside her made her feel ecstatic and slight giddiness. It made her feel like a fool to behave the way she did earlier. There was no doubt that things have changed yet there might still be things in the past that remained the same.

After the heartwarming speech ended, Del entered the scene and opened their television and entered a disc in their DVD player. It later played a video of Diana and Sam throughout the years starting from their Senior Year. Lee chuckled when a photo of him, Lory, Sam, Diana and some other classmates appeared. He looked down at her and held her rather small hands to his and gently squeezed her hand. His attention then turned back to the television but her eyes lingered at him for a moment longer before returning to watch the video that was prepared for the couple.

An hour passed and the party ended. Some guests already took their leave. The bridesmaids were grouped together, trying to be familiar with one another as they would surely meet plenty of times. Cassandra took her leave only to be followed by Ella. Sally interrupted the laugh emitting from Lory and Lee to say that it was about time she and her brother goes home.

Lee asked for a few minutes as he took out his phone and exchanged numbers with Lory. They were going to say goodbye when Sally clasped her hands together, making Lee and Lory looked at her.

 “I have an idea. Lory, why don’t you come with us?” She asked.

“That’ll be great.” Lee agreed to his sister’s idea.

“Where?” Lory furrowed her eyebrows.

“In our house. Our parents still live there. We can have you for dinner before Lee goes to work again.” She clarified.

“I’d love to but I have to be with Del, Diana and Sam to help with flowers and cake tasting stuff for the wedding.” The brunette grinned incorrigibly. “Rain check?”

“Fine.” Lee’s sister heaved a sigh before hugging Lory. “But promise you’ll come around. Mom and Dad want to see you again.” She took a step back and Lee embraced Lory.

 

* * *

 

After the party has officially ended and all of the guests took their leave, Del, Diana, Sam and Lory left the house as it were to go search for flowers that would be used in the wedding and to be followed by cake tasting.

It was near dinner time when they finished what they were supposed to do and most often than not, Lory’s eyes were glued to her mobile phone. Diana barely noticed it as she’s the one choosing which flowers and cake would be better to have in the wedding. They returned to Diana and Sam’s house to help them clean up; something Lory and Del did voluntarily.

“Who is that?” She heard Del asked as she picked up some glasses on the table. They didn’t miss every ‘ding’ on her phone whenever Lory received a text. There were times that Lory would stifle a laugh and then there’s this smile that appeared as she read the contents of the message.

“Lee.” She said before vanishing into the kitchen to put the glasses.

Diana and Sam exchanged surreptitious glances. Del looked at the couple as they exchanged looks, completely lost. Before Del could ask what their look was about, Lory returned to the living room.

 “So you two are getting along just fine…” Diana trailed off.

“I guess so.” She answered removing some balloons attached on the wall.

“From the look on your face, I’ll have to say yes.” Del said.

“We’re just catching up and he’s sending me bad puns.” She argued with a smile.

After helping to clean the house and dinner, Lory went to her apartment to quickly change and go on her bed. Lee told her that he got an early flight tomorrow and promised to call her tomorrow if he got the time. She put her phone down, sighing. She got a busy day tomorrow to spend with Diana and the bridesmaids but that was the farthest thing in her mind. There were some things that changed after meeting her friends after a decade yet there would always be things that would be the same.

 

* * *

 

**Songs:**

Lory meeting Lee again: Heart Skips a Beat by Lenka

Lee and Lory Texting: Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for the kudos (Anon_15, greenwoodisgreat, Vincey_Princey and guests) and comments :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. Have fun reading :)

Lee fled away early morning from home to film the remaining episodes for Pushing Daisies. There were a few weeks left before the wedding that brought someone he thought he wouldn’t see again. He was quite content about thinking that Lory was gone for good and that she would be in UK following her dreams to be a writer. That version of Lory in his head turned out to be a part of his imagination.

She looked more mature and less clumsy than he remembered. If his sister hasn’t told him that Lory was around the party, he wouldn’t have recognized the woman immediately. She changed but there were still parts of the old Lory that he could see in her. He felt giddier than usual and he supposed that it was how he was when the two of them together. They were the perfect partner-in-crime according to their parents.

After exchanging numbers yesterday, he texted her first after he arrived at home. Their conversation started with something general like the wedding until the topic changed from one thing to another. It made him felt nostalgic. However, the two of them doesn’t have mobile phones (as it was yet to be invented at that time) but crumpled bits of paper in the class to communicate silently while there’s a class. He was nearly convinced that it would be different meeting her again but after some conversation and a couple of messages between them, it was almost like the way things were before. Perhaps they could even return to where they left off and be the best of friends again.

He was a bit disappointed that Lory has to come for cake tasting and choosing of flowers for the wedding instead of joining his family to dinner. His mother was kind enough to serve his favorite dish before he went away but his younger sister doesn’t let him off easily by teasing him for having his cell phone glued to his hands to text Lory.

It was a little late when they finished filming for the day. He was already on the bed when he decided to text Lory again and even before the two realized it, it was midnight. Good thing for him, filming won’t start until late afternoon.

* * *

 

Fortunately for Lory, she doesn’t have to be somewhere else that day and spent some extra time on her bed. Sam and Diana went out of town for their last vacation and a prenuptial photos before they tie the knot which left Lory with some time alone. Sort of.   After Del made her announcement that she’s five weeks pregnant over dinner, her sister made the choice of leaving her stress free which led to making a decision to have a new maid of honor.  Remembering last night vividly, Lory was honored to the big responsibility handed to her.

_“Will you be my sanity retainer bouquet and dress holding drinking assistant and a fabulous dancing maid of honor ready to embrace my inner bridezilla?”Diana batted her eyelashes at her._

_“I’m not so sure about the dancing part.”_

_“So you’ll be my maid of honor?”_

_Lory nodded her head. ‘Yes, I am ready to embrace the bridezilla.” Her answer was rewarded with a ‘yay’ with a hug from the Diana._

There’s a wedding planner named Alice who would be making her life a bit easier. It wasn’t that easy according to Del. Diana has the habit of double checking things and was having doubts with her choices in her wedding. Del told her the trick was to say ‘I love it’ every time Diana would choose something. The older woman kindly gave her some of the list that she has yet to do as the maid of honor.

She spent her morning talking to Alice about the wedding and which tasks she should do. Things have already been planned but there has so much to be done like having the dress fitting before the week ends. Then there was the wedding invitation as well. The event rentals were still on Alice’s to do list and so Lory took the liberty to contact the tailor for the dress fitting.

The afternoon was spent on searching for photos of Sam and Diana. It was late afternoon by the time she finished and rewarded herself by ordering pizza. An unexpected knock came in the front door and when she looked at who it was, she opened it immediately.

“Hey.” Del stood on the other side of the door, holding an envelope.

“Del, aren’t you supposed to be at home?” She asked as she held the door open.

“Hubby will not be here until tomorrow and I’ve got nothing else better to do.” The woman chirped as she let herself in.

“Sorry for the mess.” The woman apologized. Her apartment was a bit of a mess because of the scissors, colored papers, photos and some more materials on the ground. Since she got some free time, she decided to create her wedding gift for her friends which was a scrapbook. The couple seemed to have everything they wanted and it would be a great challenge to give them something that would be of value to them. She settled for a scrapbook with the photos starting way back when they were still students up until in the present.

Del stopped on her tracks as she saw plenty of pictures scattered on the ground. Taking a closer look to the photos, she observed that Sam and Diana were in every pictures. “Here’s more.” She handed the envelope to the new maid of honor.

“Thank you. You know, I could have gone to your place to get these.” Lory peeked in the envelope to see more photos of Sam and Diana. Satisfied with the photos, she brought it down on a nearby table. She gestured for her pregnant friend to seat on the chair which the woman gladly did.

“Pizza?” She offered her guest.

“Sure. Thanks.” Del took a slice off and began to nibble on it as she watched Lory stood still for a few moments looking down to the photos before going after the scissors and papers.

“Aw…They are so young in that one!” Del pointed to the photo of Sam and Diana attending the prom. The pregnant woman got a wistful look on her face as she went on, “Not everyone could have a love like that. I mean my High School romance ended the moment I graduated High School.”

“Yeah. That’s why they deserve an epic wedding.” Lory grinned as she continued to cut out pieces of colored papers for the scrap book.

“Oh and about that.” Del proceeded to discuss Diana’s wedding dress Del didn’t wore her mother’s wedding dress and Diana has always wanted to wear it although it’s a bit out of fashion. Her little sister found something in a wedding magazine which she liked, however, she still went on to wear her mother’s dress.  Del said to Diana that a local tailor has already ‘took it’ for some adjustment on Diana’s size but in truth, Del was informed that there was a dressmaker in Dallas that could copy the design from the magazine without completely changing or damaging the old dress.

“Why not call the dressmaker?”

“Edith gave me the number and I tried to contact the store yesterday but no one was answering the phone. We have to go there personally and make sure that we will get that gown six or five days before the wedding.” Del reached for her pocket and then handed Lory the calling card of the store.

“No. It’s far from here. Let me handle it.”

“I’m pregnant not some delicate flower. My doctor said-”

“I know you can still travel but it’s a three hour ride from here.  I don’t want to bore you besides I don’t have anything much to do with Alice around. ” Lory made a mental note of calling the store later.

The pregnant woman sighed in defeat. “Just pick up the magazine and the dress when you go. You should check your email too. I’ve sent you my checklist for Diana’s wedding.” Del informed her.

Another photo caught Del’s attention. It was a photo of the four of them that was probably taken around late 90s. Sam and Diana were holding hands while Lee’s arm was draped over Lory’s shoulder. “You four really were close even back then.” Del commented, looking to the photo of her, Diana, Sam and Lee. The woman also glanced at the photo of the couple with Lee and Lory’s dates.

“Not always. I didn’t like Sam but then he grew on me when I saw that he really loved your sister.” Sam did become her friend after he and Diana started to go out. “Lee was his closest friend around school. I didn’t know that they were still friends but it’s good that they still are.” She smiled, her eyes fixed to the photo. Del’s eyes flickered with curiosity as she recognized the way Lory was only looking at one man in the photo. It was very similar to the look that Diana has on her face whenever Sam was around.

* * *

 

**Flashback**

The Prom night has come. Lory stood in front of the mirror, wearing a long blue cocktail dress that she bought with Sally.

“Do you think I should put my hair down or-“

“For the last time Lory, you look nice with your hair up.” Sally replied.

“Thanks.” She turned to smile at the blonde.

“I can’t wait for Prom next year. I’ll probably go with Mike if things work out tomorrow for our date.”

“Sal, it’s just Mike. You look gorgeous and sometimes, a well behaved girl and if he didn’t find you pretty, Lee can kick his ass.” Her female acquaintance grinned.

Sally and Lory laughed together. Lee wasn’t particularly violent but he was fiercely protective of the people he cared for. “Go on. See you later!” The blonde squealed and handed Lory her purse as she left the room.

Lory was on the hallway on the second floor of the Pace’s house when she found herself looking at the photos attached on the wall. She had been around the house a couple of times but she usually walked passed by the photos; ignoring it. This time, she stood with her arms crossed and a smile crossed her lips. She felt jealous on how much the family traveled as the farthest place she’s been was in Michigan.

“I think I heard my name earlier about kicking someone’s ass.”  Lory let out a gasp, hearing a deep voice behind her.

“Don’t scare me like that.” The girl turned around and glared at the boy. It wasn’t the first time she has seen him in a tuxedo and he looked more handsome than usual to Lory. The night would have been a lot better if he was her date but there’s no point in imagining how the night would have been if she was his date.

“It’s not my fault you’re jumpy.” Lee laughed and the continued, “Anyway, what was it about?”

 “I told your baby sister that if Mike thinks she’s not pretty, you’ll kick his ass.” She sighed.

“If he breaks Sal’s heart, I’m sure that it’s not just his ass I’ll be kicking.” Lee said smugly.

Lory knew that Lee wasn’t the violent type nor has she witnessed him get very mad at anyone. “But before you do anything else, let me fix that shall we?” Lory took a few steps forward and fixed Lee’s bow tie.

“Thank you.” He said.

“Don’t mention it.”

“Wait.” He held her wrist and Lory stopped moving. He reached out to the loose hair on her face and tucked it behind her ear. “There.” He said with a smile.

She froze for a moment after he fixed her hair. She knew that simple gestures that Lee presents to her should not be taken with any romantic notion. They were best friends and that what they were and will always be. Sometimes in moments like that, it was getting difficult to remind herself to be just the best friend that Lee could count on.

“Ready?” He asked offering his arm. His voice brought her back to reality.

“I am.” She nodded.

Lory held on to Lee’s arm as they started to walk down the stairs. The Prom wasn’t something she looked forward to. It would be a lie that she hasn’t fantasized about going to Prom before and be the girl in the movies where she gets the guy. There was nothing to look forward to with Lee having someone else as his date. Too deep in her thoughts, she skipped a step on the stairs and nearly fell down on the ground if not for Lee’s grip on her.

“Damn it.” She whispered.

“Hey. You okay?” Lee asked chuckling.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Lory assured him.

 The noise she made must have caught the attention of Lee’s parents and his younger brother.

 “You two look fantastic together!” Lee’s mom praised them, clasping her hands in delight.

 _See? We can make a match and even his mom thinks we look good_ , Lory thought triumphantly. “Thank you.” She smiled.

 “We have to go. My date might be there already.” Lee’s large hand moved from her arm down to her hand.

“Have fun.” His mother waved.

“Bye!” Lee took the car key and was already pulling Lory out of the house.

“Bring back the car before 10:00.” Lee’s father told him.

“I’ll make sure he’ll bring it in good condition.” Lory added before leaving the house.

* * *

 

The night was what Lory expected. There was some dancing , foods and beverages. The program was something she didn’t paid any attention into as she found her date, Glen from her Physics class, was more entertaining than the program itself.  She caught Glen searching for his friends in the pool of students swarming in the area and she let him go freely as she went over to be with Diana, Lisa and Anna. Lisa was a close friend of her but not as close as Diana. Anna was the least closer to her. The girl was a bit distant and she’s the closest to Lisa.

They talk about how the Prom was going so far and the only one who seemed to be enjoying was Lisa. Lory wasn’t blind to failed noticing how Diana stole glances to Sam. She tried her best not to comment on it because she was sure that once she noted that, Diana would stop doing it. She found it rather cute since it was Diana who said that there was no way Sam would be her date in the Prom.

One by one, her friends got picked off by their dates as the song began and students started to dance on the dance floor. She finally saw Lee from afar with his date. Lee saw her and then waved at her while she put her thumbs up and beamed a smile. She turned her head upon hearing someone clearing his throat. Glen had a shy smile as he offered his hand to her. “Want to dance?”

“Sure.” She accepted the hand that Glen has offered.

Lory had her hands on Glen’s shoulder while Glen’s hands were on her waist. They danced on the slow song played. There was comfortable silence moving along with the music. Despite the guy keeping her company, she had her eyes set on the other side of the dance floor where her friend was currently occupied with his date. It didn’t escape her sight when she saw Lee and his date went out of the dance floor. She winced and thankfully Glen didn’t notice her reaction as they continued to dance.

It wasn’t long until Lory decided to settle down on the nearby table as she felt her feet began to hurt. Her initial assumption of surviving the night wearing her three inches heel was a mistake and Glen was kind enough to understand her situation. They talk for some time although it was mostly Glen talking about Star Trek. She wasn’t a big fan of the franchise but she enjoyed the film. In the middle of their conversation, she felt thirsty and excused herself to get a drink.

“Lory!” She spun around to see Lee grinning to her.

It took her a few seconds before narrowing her eyes at him. “Aren’t you supposed to be with your date?”

“She has to go early. They have some family stuff tomorrow morning.”

“There’s an after party at Sam’s place. Do you want to come?”

“Isn’t it a bit late?”

“It’s not that late, it’s just 8:50 pm. The night is still young.” He was right. They could leave the Prom early and head to Sam’s party.

Her eyes widened to what he said.  “Oh no. Glen’s dad wants him to be home by 9:00.”

“That’s early.” He shrugged.

She run and went over to talk with Glen to remind him of the time. The boy kissed her cheek and rushed to get away.

Lee and Lory’s dates both have to leave the Prom which left the two of them occupying a table just on the corner of the dance floor. Some students already took their leave while there where some who chose to stay and have fun.

“What?” She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

“What what?” He asked confused.

“You just look a bit red when you came back here.”

“Oh that.” He laughed nervously. His lips formed a tight smile before leaning closer to her. “I got my first kiss.”

“Yeah? Um Congrats.” She willed herself to smile.

“It’s different. I mean it was awkward and neither of us knows what to do.” He admitted.

Lory had her eyes on him and she tried her best to look interested. _Don’t you think it’s awkward for me to be hearing this?!_ Then again, they often tell each other everything. No matter how weird it would sound, they were certain that the other one would still be there for them. Of course for Lee, it was only a natural thing to say that and inform his friend.

“She’s a nice girl…” Lee continued to tell more of his date, and as much effort as Lory exerted to listen, her brain was trying not to remember much details. _If someone would stab me with a knife now, that will be kindly appreciated than hear him about this!_

“So…You two are together now?” She questioned softly.

“Not exactly but I’ll ask her out again next week.” He replied.

“Good. Good for you. For both of you.” 

“What about you and Glen?”

“What about me and him?”

“Isn’t there any-you know anything interesting tonight?“

“Nope. I’m afraid we didn’t have much action.”

“He’s a nice guy.” He stated.

“I know. He’s just not…” _You._ She continued in her head. She could see that Lee was genuinely happy with how things were going for him and she wouldn’t dare get in his happiness. “Never mind.”

“Maybe you’ll find the right guy if you’re not pining over Devon Sawa.” He suggested with a lopsided grin.

She still felt a bit melancholic but he was able to make her laugh. What Lee didn’t know was that she doesn’t have to look too far to find the boy she liked when she’s 99% sure that the one she needed was just sitting right beside her.

 “I don’t really get your obsession with him.” Lee complained with a teasing smile.

Not wanting to ruin the mood, she chose to ride along. “I loved him in Casper. He’s just dreamy isn’t he?” She batted her eyelashes at him.

They burst out laughing and if not for the music playing too loud, the people from other tables would have heard it. She froze when she saw someone on the dance floor. “Oh look at that.” She pointed the girl out to Lee.

She was pointing at Diana dancing with the fast paced music with Sam. Her friend appeared to be enjoying her time with Sam from the way she was smiling. The two were silent as they watched the pair on the dance floor. It was common knowledge that Diana wasn’t fond of Sam. In fact, Diana rejected him too many times until she made a condition that if Sam could get an A- on their calculus test, she would date him. To everyone’s surprise, the jock did get an A- and Diana has to live up with her word to go with him to Prom.

 “Look who is having fun.” He commented.

“They shouldn’t be the only one having fun.” She smirked.

Lee gave her a questioning look. “Let’s hit the dance floor, handsome.” She stood up and took his hands to hers as she pulled him to the dance floor.

“Dancing is not for tall people like me.” He remarked; letting her dragged him into the crowded space.

“That’s bullshit. It’s dimly lit and the place is still crowded. I know you can dance the night away.” She said moving her hips to match the beat of the song.

Lee started do move his body in his attempt to dance. “The things you are making me do.” He huffed.

 “You can do better than that.” She challenged, raising her hands up as she danced.

He raised his eyebrow with her challenged. It wouldn’t be the first time Lory seen him dance. They danced before but mostly when there was no presence of other people. When he started to move bolder and loosen up, he noticed the big smile curling on her lips. The pair kept dancing as the fast music went on until the music changed into something slower. It was a new song called ‘Sway’ by Bic Runga.

Don't stray

Don't ever go away

I should be much too smart for this

You know it gets the better of me

Sometimes

When you and I collide

 

He got a big smile on his face as he held her arms before taking her hands and put it on his shoulders. She could feel her heartbeat sped up as she rest his hands over her waist and pulled her gently closer to him as they dance.

“I like this song.” She told him.

“Me too.” He nodded.

She rest her head on his shoulder and thankful that she wore heels as they move slowly. For a short time, she could ignore the fact that Lee was in love with another girl. She felt as if it was just the two of them on the dance floor and all she could do was to savor the moment.

On the chorus of the song, she pulled her head away to meet his green eyes. It was so easy to get lost in those green orbs and that cute shy smile he got. There was no mystery as to how she fell for him.

“Say you'll stay don't come and go, like you do. Sway my way yeah I need to know all about you.” Lory sang the chorus of the song first to be followed by Lee as they danced.

It's all because of you

It's all because of you

It's all because of you

 

She supposed that she should be happy that she got to be close with Lee. It would be a lie if she didn’t wish that he would reciprocate her feelings but what she felt with her situation was some contentment. If she admitted her feelings for him, she would lose everything she got with him so she should teach herself to be content to what she was to him. If her role in his life was to be his best friend then so be it.

 

 **END** :

Song:

Dance scene: Sway by Bic Runga


	5. Chapter 5

Lory was half-finished with the scrapbook. She found the right photos to use and all she got to do was get in touch with her artistic side to make those photos look good in the scrapbook.  As she laid on her bed exhausted, she took her wallet on the bedside table and took out a photo hidden behind the first photo displayed on it. It was an old photo dated 11 or 12 years ago. It was a photo of her, Sally and Lory. Memories from her life back in Texas started to flood over her.

* * *

 

**FLASHBACK**

Mallory usually spent her days inside their home. Her closest friend, Diana, lived a few blocks away and her mother doesn’t want her going that far alone. There weren’t any children around her age in the neighborhood as most of their neighbor’s children were teenagers or young adults. She felt a bit secluded which was why she preferred to be at school to meet her friends. The moment Lory heard her father that he got his friend to have the vacant house next to theirs made her feel like she’s on cloud nine.

She was only eight and though some details were blurred, she could remember that summer inviting the Paces over their house for lunch when they arrived. Introductions were made as it was only her father and Lee’s father who knew each other. The adults were the ones who usually does the talking over lunch and when they finished, the adults let the children get to know each other and play with some toys. Lory became friends first with Sally while her older brother seemed a bit aloof but engaged into the conversation if he was asked a question.

Throughout the summer, the siblings would either visit Lory or vice versa. Lee have warmed up to Lory as they play games and watch movies. It was safe to say that the Paces felt welcomed in the neighborhood and they were getting comfortable in just a short time. They travel a lot and the house they bought felt like home.

As the school year began, Lory has gotten closer to Lee than his sister since Lee and Lory were in the same year level despite the boy being a year older. The pair stopped taking the school bus on their sixth grade and started to go to school and return home together by foot as it was only about a ten minute walk from their houses.

At first, Lory found Lee to be like a brother like how Sally was almost a sister to her. She never had a sibling to know what it was really like to have a brother but the notion of romantic love was the farthest thing in a child’s mind.

 She wasn’t exactly sure when her feelings for him had escalated but she was certain that it didn’t occur overnight. It was the little things she supposed that made her fall head over heels to her best friend. The simple gestures, the way he was always there for her, his charming smile and his ability to make her smile with little effort. All she remembered was that she realized that she saw Lee more than a best friend.

* * *

 

It did not baffle Lory when Lee gave the news that he already has a date for the prom. The boy didn’t even have to practice asking a girl out because he was already charming on his own way. Maybe a very small part of her did want Lee to get rejected but how can she wish such thing to him when she could see how happy he was receiving a ‘yes’ to a girl she liked?

 _Be Happy for him, Mallory. That’s what friends do. They get happy when the other one is happy._ The girl chanted in her head in an attempt to feel delighted with the news that her friend was giving her. “No. It should be me Lee not her!” Was what she would have said but trying to be a good friend and save their friendship, her lips curled up in a smile. “Congrats Lee! I know you can do it.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you. I’m so lucky to have you as my best friend.” He grinned.

If the term friendzone was created at that time, she would know that she’s spending years in that hopeless and masochistic area where she could not be anything but a friend to him.  Or best friendzone? At least there’s a word best that should make it a bit more special than just a friendzone? Or the best friend zone was much worse than friend zone?

* * *

 

Lee, Diana and Lory were on their way home after the Prom. Supposedly, it was only Lee and Lory who should be going home together as they assumed that Sam would be the one to bring Diana back home. To their surprise, Diana declined at Sam’s offer to take her home; saying that she promised to be with Lee and Lory on the way home. They were barely near Diana’s home when she started to suggest that they should go to Sam’s party.

“You know Sam and from what we saw back there, you two are getting along very well. I don’t think you need me and Lee there.” Lory looked at her friend suspiciously.

“I have to bring the car home by 10:00.” Lee informed the redhead. 

“Guys, you have to come.” Diana pleaded and when she saw it has no effect to her friends she went on and said, “I don’t want him to think that I’ll go there because of him.”

“That will be a problem because…?” Lee tilted his head.

“I want him to think that I’m coming because you guys are going.” She replied.

“But you want to be there to see him right?” The brunette asked, trying to clarify what her friend wanted.

“Yes. I just want to see if he’s living up to his word that he’ll be just hanging out with his friends. And if he sees me, I’ll say that it was the two of you who wanted to go to his party.”

“What?” Lee asked with a furrowed brow. Diana would be using them as alibi?

“Don’t you even think of saying anything to Sam, Lee.” Diana warned him. Lee was closer to Sam than her but he knew that it would be wise not to ignore Diana’s threat.

“We can’t. We promise his dad to bring the car home on time.” Lory argued.

“Please?” Diana chanted continuously.

“Lee, she’ll continue doing this.” Lory nudged the driver.

“Diana-“ Lee began but the woman cut him off.

“I’ll just look if he’s with some girl then we’ll leave. It will be very quick.” Diana told them.

“Fine.” Lee sighed in defeat.

“We won’t be long. I promise that you guys will be back by 10:00.” Diana guaranteed.

Sam and Diana’s relationship didn’t happen for at least another year when Lory left the country. It didn’t occur to Lory that one day, she’d be coming back to Texas to see the two love birds finally walk the aisle.

* * *

 

Lory lay on the ground with a pillow under her head. She was there below the sofa while Sally was lying down on the couch as they watched Romeo + Juliet. Her eyes were fixed on the film but she couldn’t put herself to focus on it. Weeks have passed since the Prom and it was safe to assume that Lory wasn’t too keen with the development on Lee’s relationship with his girlfriend.

“Don’t drink it!” Sally cried, gripping the pillow she was holding.

“Sal, you know that he can’t hear you, right?” Lory deadpanned.

“Shush.” Sally sat up as the intensity of the scene continued. “No. No. No.” The girl cried as Romeo drank the poison and then it was too late for him to realize that Juliet was still alive. Juliet in her grief took her own life.

“And they’re dead.” She sighed.

“You should stop being a buzzkill because he missed the ritual.” Sally groaned. The ritual wasn’t exclusively for Lee and Lory for sometimes Sally took part of it. It began back when they were just kids who watched some television show every week then when the show was over; they started to replace it with films. They set the date and get on watching films and there were also times that they chose to play some board games. No one missed that ritual until that moment and Lory despite her attempt to be understanding was pissed.

“I’m not being a buzzkill. I understand that he needs to meet his girlfriend’s parents.” Lory said, defending herself as she took a handful of popcorns before handing it to Sally.

“Yeah. Whatever.” Sally rolled her eyes.

They finished the second film and Lee has still yet to make an appearance. It might be the weekend but it was getting a bit late that her parents might call the Paces to tell them that she should go home.

“Let’s call it a night. Thanks Sal.” She waved goodbye and left their house.

“Night, Lory.” She overheard Sally yelled from their house.

She has just crossed the road when she heard someone call her name. She turned her head to see that it was her friend.

“I missed it?” He winced.

“It’s late.” She shrugged nonchalantly.

“It isn’t that late. I’ll convince your parents so that you can stay the night. I’ve got a lot to tell you and -”

“I’m tired. I’ll just sleep. Good night.” She said quietly.

“Good night.”

Lee watched Lory entered their house, not bothering to give him a second look. _That’s strange_ , he thought. Lory was almost always excited to hear things from him just like he was with her. They could spend awake on ungodly hours talking about something that may not even make sense. That was how comfortable they were with each other. They don’t have to hide their quirks and weirdness.

 “Is the movie not that good?” He asked his sister in the living room.

“You would have known if you were here.” Sally retorted.

“I saw Lory outside. Is there something wrong with her?” He thought that maybe the movie was awful and bored his friend. But when he came to think about it, she was behaving oddly than the usual. “She’s acting strange lately.”

 “I wonder why.” She said in a mocking tone.

It took him a few moments what his sister was insinuating. “I didn’t miss it. I asked her to come and stay. We could have still watched something.”

“I can’t believe how clueless you are.” He swore he heard his little sister made an exasperated sigh before leaving him.

* * *

 

 “Mom, it’s a Sunday. I don’t have to leave the bed early.” She said groggily. She pulled the blanket closer to her, not bothering to open her eyes.

“Lory.” She felt the blanket was pulled away from her.

She squint her eyes open to see a tall figure looming on the side of her bed. “What are you doing here?” Her eyes darted to the alarm clock on the bedside table to see that it’s only 8:47 in the morning.

“Good morning to you too.” He greeted.

“I want to sleep so leave me alone.” Lory groaned.

Determined, the boy gripped her legs and pulled the girl until half of her body only remained on the bed. His action made her gasp in response, surprised by the strength that her friend possessed.

She only glared at him before returning to her bed.

 “We got things to do.” Lee continued to shake her shoulder violently. “Get your lazy ass up.”

 She shoved his hands away and sat up on her bed. Looking up at him, she sighed. “What do you want?”

“I want to go biking with you.” He simply replied.

“Biking?” She whined.

“Yup.” He nodded, smiling sheepishly.

“Seriously? How about your siblings?” She yawned, stretching her arms.

Instead of giving her an answer, he simply took her arms and pulled her up to stand. “Come on.” He implored as he stood behind her and pushed her out of her room down to the Dining area. To Lory’s dismay, she wasn’t able to fix herself up. She was still wearing her pajamas and didn’t even have the chance to even just comb her hair as her friend forced her to go down the ground floor of their house.

Reaching the table on the Dining area, Lee pulled the chair and pushed Lory to seat down before seating down opposite to her. Just then, Lory’s mother entered serving bacon and toasts on the plate. Her mother grinned at the sight of her daughter.  “Have you ever heard of using a comb?” Her mother teased.

“Blame him.” She groaned.

 “Toasts, dear?” Lory’s mother asked her daughter’s friend.

“No, but thank you, Melinda. I ate back home.” He smiled at the older woman.

“Hurry.” He demanded, tapping his fingers on the table.

“Even if I hurry with breakfast, I have to shower and look presentable at least if we’re going outside.” She glared at him as she slowly munched on the food.

“You don’t have to do that. There’s barely a difference whether you shower or not.” He commented with a smirk.

She gaped at him before kicking him under the table. Her mother was busy doing the dishes to notice them. The way he jerked at the contact of her foot made her feel a bit triumphant for his friend’s words.

“Hey!” He reprimanded, grinning.

“Jerk.” She muttered.

The boy only winked at her in response.

After Lory finished her breakfast and fixed herself, Lee pulled her away from their house eagerly. There was something strange with the way Lee was behaving and for suddenly asking her to go biking at the park. She was even more surprised when he brought some water and sandwiches along with them. On their way to the park riding their bikes, Lee was bragging how he made sandwiches for them. She tried to ask why he was being too nice but all she received was a secret smile.

The park wasn’t that crowded as most people were busy on the other side, watching some game on the soccer field. There were still some people on the park, most of them were families having picnics, some were jogging and biking then there was a few people who brought their pets with them.  After biking for some time, they decided to occupy the vacant bench on the side of the small lake in the park.

They were enjoying the sandwich that he made while chatting on random topics like the park then to pets which they both agreed that they should own one in the future and then they stumbled on the subject of their future as if they knew everything that will happen. Even back then, Lee’s determination on being an actor was apparent.

When both of them fell silent for a moment to simply enjoy the park, she caught Lee looking at  her.

“There’s still a sandwich left.” He pointed out.

“I’ll pass. I feel so full right now.” She groaned.

It took him several minutes to ask her another question, the question that he’s been meaning to ask her. “Is there anything bothering you?”

She made a face as she turned to him. “What makes you say that?”

“It doesn’t take a genius to figure that out.” He had to thank Sally for pointing it out.

“I’m not mad at you. I’m just…” _Jealous of your girlfriend? That doesn’t sound right._ She took a deep breath to choose the right words and then looked at him. “I’m just disappointed. That’s all.”

 He nodded his head. It didn’t occur to him that he has been disappointing his best friend. Surely, he hasn’t been giving his girlfriend too much attention, has he? But then it was his sister who made him realize that his priority lately was usually his girlfriend. “I know I’m preoccupied with her lately but I promise, I’ll be here for you. I always am.”

“You’re missing time with the drama club and then every week, you kept going on and on about her. You missed our weekly night because of her.” She sighed and then added, “It just felt like you’re forgetting about me.”

 After realizing that she sounded like a jealous girl when all she’s been was his best friend, she continued speaking. “I know you have Sam but I’m your best friend.” She saw him hanging out with Sam but he was usually with his girlfriend.

He frowned with Lory’s confession. “You think I’ll forget you? Geez Lory, you’re the first person I knew when I got in here. You’re the first friend that I made so what you’re saying is impossible.” It made him a little sad that Lory would think so little of him that way. He couldn’t have been that awful for her to think that way? “Not because I have a girlfriend now doesn’t mean I don’t need my Yoda anymore.” He put on a smile, putting a hand over her head.

“And that should make me feel better.” She rolled her eyes. It was hard to resist smiling back but Lory managed by turning to her side.

“I may not be always with you but if you need me, I’m here. Always. Even if I get to play scrabble with you and lose a hundred times.”  He wrapped his long arms on her shoulder, gently pulling her closer to him. He rested his head over her head. Lee had always been a sweet and nice guy which was making it hard for Lory to see that all she could be to him was just his best friend.

She turned and shifted to her side to be face-to-face with Lee then she held out her pinky. “Promise me.”

He chuckled to what Lory wanted to do. “Aren’t we a little old for that?”

“Take it or leave it, Sasquatch.” She said firmly.

“I’m not going to break my promise, Yoda.” He confirmed.

 “Now let’s go or we’ll miss lunch.” She nudged him getting off of the chair and went on to get her bike to be followed by Lee.

They were just got on the bike when they spotted a bulldog with a leash. The name ‘Sweetie’ was on the collar. They exchanged glances and it was Lee who had the courage to approach it.

“Hey buddy. Where’s your owner?” He grinned but stopped moving his bike when he heard the dog growled at him. Instead of showing the same warmth he was showing, the dog seemed agitated.

“We’re not going to hurt you.” He cooed.

“We’re going to bring you back to your owner.” Lory added.

Sweetie’s growling grew louder and then he continuously barked.

“I think it’s best if we-“ Lee was cut off as the dog stood up and he followed his instincts to  paddle as quickly as possible. Lory didn’t need any instructions, she did her best to move faster just in case the dog decided to change its target. At that moment, he couldn’t have gone with a better choice as the dog followed him angrily and continued to bark loudly that some park-goers turned their heads to see what the commotion was all about.

They were already out of the park and the dog must have been exhausted following Lee.

“The f…” He heaved, glancing on his back to make sure that the dog has ceased following him.

Lory was laughing hysterically as they moved on the road. “He nearly got you in the ass.”

Lee looked a little pale as he digested the incident. Sweetie the dog nearly got him and if he was just a second late in paddling, the dog might have bit him. It was a very close encounter

“I can’t wait to tell Sal and Will about this.” She said as she continued to laugh, tears already blurring her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Lory was sat on the cafeteria on the corner with Diana. She was happy with the development on her relationship with Sam. There wasn’t anything official between the two but Diana did agree that Sam was getting a little bit more tolerable than the usual and Sam’s eyes were only for Diana. The change in Sam’s behavior was something that Lory admired and the guy wasn’t getting in her nerves like it did before.

“At least your week was better.” Lory remarked.

“It’s Lee again isn’t it.” The redhead tilted her head.

“He never missed our week night then there comes his girlfriend. It’s so unfair. We did hangout to makeup with him missing that but he wasn’t supposed to miss that.” She complained.

“You’re just jealous.” Diana commented.

 Lory looked at her friend and sigh. “I hate it when you’re right.” There was no reason she should be jealous nor does she have the right to be jealous when he was just her best friend from the beginning. It’s not like she lost him to his girlfriend really.  How could she lose him when she never had him in the first place?

“Lee’s not the only guy in the world, you know?” Diana shrugged.

“I know.” She nodded.

She was mindlessly watching the crowd when she caught Lee looking at her while his girlfriend was beside him. He smiled at her and she smiled back in return. _You’re just his best friend, Mallory. Be satisfied with that, okay?_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

 

“It’s been so long.” She whispered, reminiscing her teenager years in Texas. Lory sighed putting the old photo of her and Lee and Diana. A lot of things have changed. From her brief encounter with Sam, she could see that the arrogant boy was more mature and his love to Diana didn’t falter. Diana was less of a control freak than she was before and her nerdiness has decreased. Then there was Lee. He didn’t seem the shy type anymore. He found confidence and despite his work, he managed to stay humble that she could still see the sweet and nice guy she met back then.

 

**Songs:**

Young Lory waking up and her day with Lee: Here it goes again By OK go 

Lory looking at some old photo of her, Diana and Lee: Guilty as Charge by Tegan and Sara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay of update. I really hope that you enjoy this one. The next chapter is done and I'm just having it check for any errors. More Lee and Lory in the 'present' action for the next chapters. I was just having this chapter check to make sure it's readable before I post it. I would also like to ask if there's anyone willing to beta my work? Thanks again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a surprise waiting for Lory.

The aroma of freshly made sauce for the Penne Fiorentina was spread across the apartment Lory was renting. She stood before the dining table with Tiramisu with Yogurt and Mango together with the pasta. Bringing some foods over wasn’t something required but she felt the need to bring a desert and pasta for lunch. It would be a first time in years to visit someone who has played a huge part on her childhood.

It was almost four weeks before wedding. Her maid of honor duties were something she was careful despite having a wedding planner. The final guests count was done and the caterers, vendors and other rentals were done as well. The only thing left for her to do was to deliver the dress tomorrow at Dallas to the shop that could fix the dress just like how Diana wanted it.

The knock on the door disrupted Lory’s thoughts. She hurriedly went to the front door and opened it to see her blonde friend.

“You’re early.” She commented and waved her hand to Sally to enter the apartment.

“Mom and Dad can’t wait to see you! Besides they were nearly finished cooking so they sent me here to pick you up.” Sally looked around at the apartment Lory was renting. It was small and neat. Nothing in the place really indicate that she would stay in Texas for long. She then caught the scent of food that Lory has prepared. “I bet it tastes as good as it smells.”

“It should or it would make me an awful chef.” Lory retorted with a laugh. She took the some Tupperware and filled it with the tiramisu, pasta and the sauce.  It felt nice to hear that Sally’s parents were thrilled to see her again because she was looking forward to meet them again after weeks of helping Diana and her wedding planner along the way.  Not wanting to delay any longer, Sally helped Lory carried the foods as she locked the apartment and joined her in the car.

“It’s just a short ride to get there.” Sally informed Lory who was sat on the passenger seat. Lory was transparent enough to see that she’s excited and she was. She was looking forward to meet the Paces again after a decade of not seeing them.

“I can’t believe your parents still live there.”

“It’s a great place and has a lot of memories in it. I’m sure selling it hasn’t crossed their minds. It’s just me, Will and my parents you’ll be meeting.  Lee is sorry that still has to finish filming.”

Lory won’t lie that Lee’s presence would be a great addition but seeing their parents who has been like second parents to her growing up was enough. To be in the place where she spent her childhood was something she looked forward to going back to Texas aside from the wedding that has yet to happen. “I know. He called last night to apologize for it. I can’t wait to see Will again. Last time I saw him, he was just a little boy.”

Sally was informed by her brother that he called Lory to say sorry for missing the lunch with the whole family and from what she’s sensing, the two were constantly in touch. “Will is now taller than you are but he’s no giant like Lee was when he was his age.” She laughed.

“Does Will even remember me?” She has doubts that he does although she wouldn’t blame him.

“He only knows you as the girl next door who spends a lot of time in our house.” Sally answered..

“I didn’t spend that much time in your house.” She argued.

“Not that much?” Sally sighed in disbelief as she glanced at Lory then turned her attention back to the road.   “Let’s ask that to my parents.”

 

* * *

 

 

The house was nearly the same as Lory could remember it. Although she noticed some small changes, it still looked the same house she frequently visited during her childhood. Unable to resist temptation, she turned to see the house next to it where she used to live. It was repainted and renovated by the new owners that she could only recognize small bits of the place she used to live in.

“A trip to memory lane?” Sally smiled wistfully.

“Yeah.” She nodded and then the two of them entered the house.

Lory’s eyes roam around the house. The arrangement was a bit different from what she remembered after all, she can’t expect that things would be the same after ten years. It was Charlotte, Sally’s mother whom she first saw. Her smile stretched up to her ear, seeing the woman once again. “Hello!”

“Mallory!” The woman exclaimed, returning the smile she was giving her. The woman called her husband as she untied the apron and went on to give Lory a tight embrace. Lory hugged the woman back and then her husband who just came down the stairs.

“You’re all grown up.” The man commented and they pulled away from the embrace. She felt slightly conscious to have three pair of eyes focused at her.

“Look at you now. You look amazing.” Charlotte grinned.

“Thanks.” Lory laughed a little. She supposed that Sally’s mother was just being the kind person she was to give her such compliment.  “And oh here. I brought a desert and some pasta.” She raised the Tupperware she was holding with a smile. Sally put the Tupperware she was holding on the dining table and Lory followed her lead.

On the table, she saw a steak, mashed potatoes and salad. The eating utensils, plates and glasses were already prepared. She only had some coffee and hotdogs for breakfast as she was expecting to eat a lot of food for lunch. If she remembered correctly with her visits to them, the Paces could be really generous with food and that Charlotte was a good cook. The youngest Pace, Will, joined them in the dining area.

“Hello.” Lory waved to the teenager.

Will waved at her although she could see the slight hesitance on the teenager so she didn’t proceed to embrace him like she did to the other people in the house.

“I’m going to get some plates.” Lory announced so that she could transfer the foods in the tupperware but Charlotte blocked her way with a hand over her hip.

“You’re a guest. Sit down and let us do the work.” The older woman stood still only moved to the kitchen to take plates when Lory sat down.  When everything was settled, Charlotte and Sally finally sat down. Sally was sat next to her then there was an empty chair on her other side. She assumed that Lee would have occupied the space if he were there. 

Large hands covered her eyes and there was nothing but darkness. Her hands gripped the person’s wrist, trying to pull it away but her strength was nothing compared to the man behind her.

“Oh son, stop it and let’s enjoy lunch.” Charlotte said.

“Mom.” Lee groaned as his plan was spoiled. He moved his hands away from her and then sinking to the chair beside her.

She gaped at Lee then to Sally giving them both a confused look. “Aren’t you supposed to be filming?” Lory tilted her head.

“Nope. We wrapped things up yesterday night as scheduled. I got here around seven in the morning.” Lee said with a grin.

“He wanted to surprise you.” Sally whispered.

Lory narrowed her eyes to Lee who was amused with her behavior. “You shouldn’t use your acting skills for malice.”

“It’s hardly counted for malice.” Lee snorted.

Lory shook her head in disbelief but a smile was starting to form on her lips. His texts and call about not being there on her visit was convincing. It shouldn’t surprise her. She’d seen his films and tv shows to know that her friend was good in his chosen profession.

“What’s that? I didn’t see you buy that in the grocery.” Lee gestured to pasta then looked at his mother.

“It’s a creamy Penne Fiorentina with mushrooms. I brought it with the Tiramisu Brownie Trifle.” She replied, stuffing a spoonful of mashed potato in her mouth.

She watched as they took some Penne Fiorentina she made and watched their reaction as they tasted it. There was no bigger joy in her with people enjoying the foods she prepared and so far, people liked the foods she served. There was no wincing or any signs that they find the food unpleasant but rather, they seemed to enjoy the food.

“This is good.” Lee and Sally’s father commented.

 “Thanks.” Lory smiled.

“Doing that must be easy with your work in UK.”

“It is but my work mostly involves pastry and pantry stuff. I don’t get to cook much pasta.”

“How’s your life there? How’s David and Melinda?”

“It’s good. I mean I resigned with my previous job and got myself a new one  for this hotel. I’ll be starting there soon after the wedding. As for my parents, they are well. Dad’s busy trying to set up a small poultry and Mom’s helping him.”

“I see that David is still business minded with our age.”James  laughed. “You know, you should tell them to visit us.”

“I will tell that to them.”

“Don’t you have a British guy waiting there for you?” Sally asked.

“No British guy for me.” She shrugged.

“You’re the same as my eldest then. It has been a while since he brought someone in here. It makes me think how long it would be before he finally gives me some grandchildren.” Charlotte told their guest.

“Mom.” Lee sighed.

“Your mother’s right, son. It’s been too long since there’s a baby in the house.” Lee’s dad agreed.

“It’s not like there’s a deadline.” Lee murmured.

“I don’t think he would have the time for that with his career going on well. I’m sure the right girl will come in the right time.” Lory told his mother.

The topic of their love life was tackled once from the many exchange of texts. It was still surprising for Lory to learn that the gentle giant friend of hers was still available. She could have sworn that it wouldn’t take long before Lee would find someone to marry and have kids with. It might be bias on her part but everyone who really knew Lee was aware of his kindness and that it wouldn’t take that much to like the man.

His mother only shook her head to what Lory said. “Career’s not an excuse. I married him at the peak of his career. I don’t want my boy to grow old a bachelor.” Lory could sympathize to Lee’s position.  Being an only child brought up some extra pressure for her to give her parents a grandchild.

Lory caught the way Lee’s nose crinkled when he heard his mother still call him a boy. She snickered and laughed with her friend’s reaction. He was on his late 20’s yet he was still a boy to his mother. The topic went on to how Lee and his siblings were doing. Their parents kept on to what has happened around after Lory and her family left the country. Lory eagerly listened to them and exchanged stories how England was for them.

There were things that she couldn’t understand but she didn’t felt that there’s an exact science on how she ended up in the Pace’s house after ten years. When she was younger, she has dreamt of returning to Texas to see everyone she has missed but as years go by without warning, that dream has slowly faded and the desire to see them again has decreased little by little. Not that she didn’t want to see them again, but life has taken its toll. When Diana and Sam decided to have the wedding there, her yearning to see the people in her life in the US has grew stronger again.  

The chances that she could be friends with anyone aside from Diana considering the time that passed had gone slimmer or so she thought. The people around there made it felt like home again despite the fact that she’s only renting an apartment for six week time for the wedding and that she would leave after the joyous ceremony of her closest friend.

After they finished the foods on the table, Charlotte and Sally began to gather up the dishes. Lory offered to help with the dishes only to be dismissed by the Paces.

 “You’re our guest.” Sally reminded her.

“While we’re busy, Lee, be a gentleman and keep Lory occupied.”

William excused himself on having to do some project while James asked them if they wanted to watch some television to which they refused. Once it was just the two of them, Lory slapped Lee’s arms.

“What was that for?”

“I’m so tired, Lory. I wish I could skip filming.  I promise I’ll make it up to you..” Lory tried her best to imitate Lee’s deep voice.

“That doesn’t sound like me.” Lee arched an eyebrow.

“If you did that again, it will be much worse than that.” Lory threatened.

It wouldn’t be hard to ignore the threat Lee just received from his friend. He’d heard much worse back when they were younger. “Come, I want to show you something.” He took her hand to his and before she could object, he was pulling her to the second floor of the house.

Lory’s eyes saw the photos that were still hanging on the wall however, she noticed that there were additional recent photos. She failed to notice that Lee has pulled her in front of his room’s door. 

“Close your eyes.” Lee told his companion.

“Why?” She looked up at him, narrowing her eyes.

“Just do it. Please?” He was grinning as he slouched.

“If this is some prank you’re playing at, you’re going to pay for it.” Lory reluctantly agreed with his request. She closed her eyes but Lee wasn’t much contented. Knowing his friend, he put his large hand over her eyes to make sure that she won’t peek.

It only made him chuckle when he heard Lory grunted as he covered her eyes. He opened the door and gently coaxed her to enter the room. Once they were both inside, Lee closed the door behind them.

He removed his hand from her eyes and walked beside her.

“Can I open them now?”

“Yup.” He replied.

She could feel his eyes fixed on her as she popped her eyes open. They stood in Lee’s room. The arrangement of his things was different from how it was ten years ago. What caught her attention most was the bookshelf which wasn’t there 10 years ago.  She was aware that Lee developed to love books years after she left US. The old posters that used to hang on the wall were gone. His room appeared to be smaller from the way she remembered and his bed has gotten larger.

She turned to Lee with a questioning look. She couldn’t get why he needed to cover her eyes like it was some sort of surprise. Lee pointed for her to look down and then she saw it. Her jaw nearly dropped on the ground realizing what Lee was showing her.

She sat down and opened the rectangular box, with a pouch, pencil, notepad and board with it. It was the very same scrabble board game she has left to him when they moved to England. “You kept them? You didn’t throw them away?” She opened the pouch to reveal the tiles with letters on them.

“It’s the only thing you gave to me and I did promise that I’ll beat you once we play again.” Lee sat down next to her, his eyes fixed to the woman.

She froze hearing him said it. “Wow. You’re so sure of yourself but I doubt that you can beat me.” She tilted her head on the side with her arms crossed.

He mirrored her actions with his eyebrow arched. “Want to try, Yoda?”

“Bring it on, Sasquatch.” She smirked.

And like the old times, they played scrabble again. Lory didn’t held on to the expectation of seeing Lee again after for so long and it hasn’t crossed her mind that they could play scrabble again. It was her favorite board game and while Lee wasn’t that fond of it, he sometimes agreed to play with her despite constantly losing to her. They shared stories as they played a game, bouncing from one topic to another. It took them longer to finish the game as they sometimes focused more on their conversation than the board game but when they did finished, it was Lee who emerged as the winner. Lory was shocked with the outcome as she was only twenty six points short to have the same score as Lee’s. 

“Ha! I finally beat you!” Lee had a triumphant smile plastered on his face as the woman he was playing with just continued to stare on the board. “I didn’t know that winning feels this good.” He added.

There was a long pause before she managed to say something. “Well congratulations to you but its best of three.”  She said, forcing a smile.

“We didn’t say anything about that.” Lee complained.

“Maybe you’re afraid that it’s just luck that made you win?” Lory shrugged nonchalantly.

Before he knew it, he agreed to have a best of three game with Lory. The second round was more serious for the both of them. There was lesser conversation between them as they both aim to win. This time, it was Lory who won the round. “I told you it was just luck.” She stuck her tongue out.

“It’s a best of three game. There’s still another one round to play, Mallory.”  He said, starting to move the tiles to the pouch again as they began to start the last round. Neither of them noticed how time passed quickly. If it wasn’t for a knock on the door, they would fail to notice how quick time passed by and that his mother has prepared some snacks. Sally asked them to join the rest of their family on the dining area.

They were half way finished with their last game and their scores weren’t far off from one another. Lory was too serious with the game that she told Sally that they would soon join them but they have to finish the game first. Lee, on the other hand, already felt his stomach grumbling from hunger so he decided what would be the best option for him.

“We have to go down. You wouldn’t want them to be waiting on us, do you?”

“No. But we’re nearly finished -”

“Lory, I’m hungry.” He grunted.

“I’m nearly winning.” She insisted.

With a sigh, Lee stood up and with Lory seating on the floor made Lee really looked like a giant. “It’s just one final round Lee.” She pouted.

A shriek came out from Lory as he effortlessly threw her on his shoulder. “Lee, bring me down or I’ll go tell your parents!”

The threat that she just gave made him snort. “What are we? Ten?” Her struggle was all in vain as he moved and headed down to the stairs. Once they reached the last step in the stairs, he gently put her down.

They both went to the dining table to eat but they only stayed there for a few minutes as they decided to join Will, Sally, and James as they watched The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the ring. His mother took a nap while the others continued to watch the movie. The movie was nearly finished by the time they went into the living room but Will told them that the sequel of the film would be featured next which compelled them to stay. As they enjoyed the films, they barely noticed that the sun has set and that the time for dinner has already came. Hours passed after dinner, Lory has to go back to her apartment and Lee has agreed to drive her there. 

It was nearly nine when Lee and Lory reached the apartment. Lee stopped the car in front of the apartment before turning to his friend. He turned slightly to his side and gave her a serious look.

“Do you want to hang out tomorrow? We can go around the park, ride a bike or something.”  Lee offered.

“I’d love to but I really have to do something tomorrow.” She gave him a half-smile.

“You and Diana have to be somewhere?” Lee asked.

“It’s a secret.” She lowered her voice as if someone could overhear them.

“Secret?” Lee arched his eyebrow and looked at her with curiosity.

“Promise me you’re not going to tell anyone.” She continued to speak with a hushed tone.

“I promise.” He nodded his head.

“I’m going to Dallas tomorrow to bring the wedding dress of Diana’s mother and have it fixed just like the way she wanted it.” She wasn’t able to keep the smile away from her face knowing how Diana would react once she saw the wedding dress she has dreamt of. 

“But isn’t it like four weeks before the wedding? Will they have time for that?” He asked.

“They won’t completely change the dress. They will just do some adjustments and add some design to make the dress have the modern look that Diana wanted. It’s Diana’s dream wedding dress and the only one who knows about it is Del and you. It should only take three weeks max.” She said in a fatter-of-fact tone.

“That’s nice of you.” He commented.

“Well, it is Delilah’s idea. I’m only helping her out.” She said truthfully. If it wasn’t Delilah, she wouldn’t know of Diana’s dream wedding dress.

“How will you go to Dallas then?” He inquired.

“A bus?” She shrugged.

“You’re going to ride a bus with the wedding dress with you?” He asked.

“I don’t see another option.” She said.

“How about we go to Dallas tomorrow?” He suggested.

“Are you sure? It’ll be a long and exhausting ride.” She asked him. 

“Yeah. I don’t have much to do back home and I want to help with the wedding.” He nodded his head, smiling.

“Thank you!” Not having much restraint on herself and feeling too happy that she got to have a free ride with her friend, she wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you.” She chanted gleefully.

It only took him a millisecond before he put his arms around her. “It’s my pleasure. I’m the best man and I think it is sort of my job to make sure this wedding awesome.”

Lory pulled away slowly, her face only inches away from him. “It’s our job to help make the wedding a success. Those two deserve it.” She told him.

“Yeah, they do. They definitely do.” He agreed. Their eyes locked and the smiles on their faces haven’t left yet.

Lory was starting to realize their proximity and little by little she could feel something pounding on her chest. She couldn’t recall being that close to Lee after they met at the engagement party. It was making her felt uneasy but in good kind of way. Comparing the younger version of her friend, he did looked more mature than he did before up close. What didn’t change was the way his eyes lit up when he smile and how his trademark eyebrows remained the same.

She moved back on her seat with a smile still lingering on her lips. “See you around Eight Thirty?”

“Sure.” He confirmed.

“Thanks. Good night and drive safe” Lory said as she stepped out of the car.

“Good night!” He said and Lory pushed the car door closed. She stood in front of her apartment and only left her post once she saw the car got out from her sight. She walked into her bedroom and unceremoniously threw herself on the bed. As she closed her eyes, the scenario before flashed in her head. Her eyes fluttered open, meeting the white ceiling above her.

It has been weeks since she had seen him. At first she thought that she was just too overwhelmed when she first saw him again after for so long but that feeling has continued as she stayed in their house. She sighed and shook her head to remove the image on her head. _Don’t think like that_ , she thought to herself. The only thing important thing that she should focus on was the wedding.

She sat up and took her laptop on her bedside table for distraction. Just when she opened the laptop, she went to check for messages. There were a few messages from Diana and her own mother then there was one particular message that needed an answer; An urgent message to which she learn to ignore ever since she set foot on US.

**Songs:**

Closer by Tegan and Sara (Lory getting closer with Lee)

Don’t Let me Fall by Lenka (Lory going back to her apartment)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay so here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. Next chapter will include a road trip for Lee and Lory. Also if anyone wants to beta my work, I will be grateful.


	7. Chapter 7

 

At exactly eight thirty-six, Lee and Lory began their trip to Dallas. Lee brought his father’s Blue 1967 Chevy Impala for transportation while Lory brought some bacon cheddar bites for their snacks since it would be a long ride.After spending some time with Lee, sometimes she still finds it hard to believe that she get to be with him again.

 As they hit the road, the song ‘Let’s dance’ by David Bowie was played on Lee’s Ipod.

“You still listen to him?” Lory asked, with a fixed gaze to the driver.

“He’s classic.” Lee stated.

“Won’t argue with that one.” She grinned. She wasn’t much of a fan compared to Lee but she did enjoy David Bowie’s music.

“We used to listen to him.” He recalled.

She laughed, shaking her head. “Yeah we did.Although not with an Ipod. Cassettes look cooler than Ipods.”

“Hipster.” He commented.

“What?” She scoffed. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. “If I remember correctly, you’re the one into cassettes. You’re obsessed with mixed tapes.”

“And you’re the one addicted to films.” He pointed out.

“Said by the one who became an actor and not to mention he was fanboying when we watched Lord of the rings yesterday.” She commented with a smirk. Her friend has mentioned that aside from the number of times he has watched the film, he has also watched some documentaries about the film.

“It’s a great film. It has a compelling story and the details that Peter Jackson did for the movie is just fantastic. Overall it’s awesome.” He reasoned.

The defensiveness of her friend made her laugh again.  She didn’t doubt is words and his knowledge about the films for someone who has watched a lot of documentary of LOTR. She liked it but not to the same level as Lee does.

“I can definitely see you in there.” She said with a smile.

“You do?” A smile appeared on his face as he kept his eyes on the road and glanced at Lory. ~~~~

“Yup. I can definitely see you as an orc.” Lory snickered.

“Hey.” Lee said in a reprimanding tone. “I could do better than an orc.” He pouted.

“You can’t be a hobbit. So that leaves us with humans and elves.” She said in a matter-of-fact tone

“Yeah because apparently you’ll be the hobbit as for the choice-“ Before Lee could finish what he was about to say, he saw Lory raised her left hand and slapped his arm playfullu.

“Ouch.” Lee faked a hurt look.

“You deserve that.” She said with a smile.

“As I was saying, I can be either of those. I have to say that I’ll be honored if I get to be an elf.” Lee’s eyes were fixed on the road. Thank goodness there was no traffic and they were already halfway to Lancaster.

The man caught the way his passenger was watching him with a pensive look on her eyes. It wasn’t just a simple look but he could see the way her eyes squinted and her eyebrows were furrowed. “What?” He asked, curious to what she was thinking.

“I am just trying to imagine you with pointy ears and that long white blonde hair like Legolas.” She told him.

“I’ll look cool as an elf.” He raised his chin up, grinning.

A grin appeared on her face as she said. “Leegolas! What do your Elf-eyes see?”

“The Uruks turn northeast.” He decided to play along and it wasn’t long before Lory burst out into laughter followed by Lee.

As their laughter died and the song has near its end, Lee sang the song.

“ _Let's dance to the song_

_they're playin' on the radio_

_Let's sway you could look into my eyes_

_Let's sway under the moonlight,_

_this serious moonlight_ ”

 

* * *

 

As they reached Lancaster city in Dallas, they didn’t have much difficulty reaching the tailor that would make Diana’s dream wedding dress. After asking for direction to a local, they were given direction on how to reach the tailor’s shop. Apparently, the shop has been there for decades and it got enough reputation that other people from different cities would travel just for their service. 

“Good afternoon. I’m Mallory Smith. I’m the one who called last Wednesday about some repairs to a wedding dress.”  Lory said on the counter with Lee beside her, carrying the wedding dress.

 “Oh yes, Ms. Smith. Is that the wedding dress?” The elderly woman gestured to the dress that Lee was holding. “I’m Glenda.”

 “It’s nice to meet you Glenda. Yes and this is the bride’s measurement.” She took a piece of paper in her pocket and gave it to the woman.

Mallory retold the woman of the specific changes that needed to be accomplished to the dress through a photo in a magazine. She was told by the tailor that it was possible to do the changes and adjust the measurement for Diana.

It only took them fourteen minutes to discuss about the details for the dress and how the dress should be delivered. Lee sat quietly as he took notice of how the old wedding dress would be transformed to the one that Diana has dreamt of. After everything was nearly finished, Lee headed out of the shop to start the engine of the car.

“And we’re set. We’ll send the dress to the address within the next 3 weeks.” Glenda smiled at her, taking a piece of paper where Lory has written the address.

“Thank you, Glenda.” Lory replied, mirroring the smile on the woman’s face.

“It’s so sweet that your boyfriend comes with you. Let’s just hope he’ll be this supportive when it comes to your wedding.” The older woman winked at her.

“No.No. No.” She laughed, shaking her head. “He’s only my friend and the best man in the wedding. He’s being nice like he usually is.” It wasn’t only her who could see the kindness of her friend. Almost everyone who knew Lee would say the same.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that there’s this closeness with you too.”

“We used to be neighbors. That must be it.” Lory shrugged.

“Have a safe trip. Goodbye.” The woman waved her hand.

“Bye.” She waved goodbye and joined Lee in the car.

They have barely left Lancaster City when the two of them decided to have their lunch to a diner they have spotted. The snacks that Lory has packed for the trip was already eaten up and with a long ride that awaits them, they thought it would be best not to head on the road with empty stomach.

They made their stop to the diner and were lucky enough to have a table in the crowded diner. They both ordered two jumbo burgers, French fries, apple pie and a hot fudge sundae.

“I can’t believe that Diana and Sam are finally going to tie the knot.” Lee smiled.

“Who would have thought, right? Twelve years ago the idea of them together sounded ridiculous.” Lory agreed.

“I remembered how Sam got continuously rejected.” Lee chuckled.

“He expects everyone to have a crush on him. Diana thought he was just jerk.” Lory admitted.

“She will be marrying that ‘jerk’ soon.” Lee grinned.

“I can’t wait to see them.” Lory squealed.

“They will finally get their happily ever after.” Lee said dreamily.

“We have to make sure that they will get the wedding they deserve or we’ll suck as maid of honor and best man.” Lory sighed.

He laid his elbow on the table and then put closed hand on his cheek. “What is your dream wedding like?”

“Hmm..Let me see.” After the events that have happened recently in her life, thinking of a dream wedding could be challenging. A dream wedding has crossed her mind however having that dream wedding will be far from reality seeing with her love live.   “I just want a simple wedding. Close friends and family will do. There should be sunflowers around. A beach wedding is preferred but not completely necessary. Maybe some fireworks to light up the sky after saying ‘I do’?  I don't need a big fancy wedding knowing that the next day, I'm going to wake up a then right beside my side is the love of my life, waiting for a good morning kiss.”

The corners of his mouth turned up as his eyes were fixed at her.

“That's too sappy isn't it?” She said as her nose crinkled.

“Not really.” He disagreed. The Lory he knew back then was a hopeless romantic and he could still see that in her after years of separation.

“How about you? What’s your dream wedding is like?” It was her turn to ask him, relaxing on her chair.

“I didn’t know that the groom has anything to say but agree with everything the bride has to say.” He joked.

“Well, that’s partly true.” She laughed before continuing, “I mean, if you will have your way. How will you imagine it?”

“I just want it to be solemn and private.” He shrugged. Lory furrowed her eyebrows until realization has hit her. Her friend wasn’t as ordinary as her, he was still an actor and celebrities were usually bombarded with paparazzi. It was still a mystery how everyone barely glanced at him. “Our loved ones present and that my future wife is happy with the wedding.” He finished.

A few more minutes passed and their foods were served except from Lory’s pie.

“I should bring more food if we do this again.” Lory said before munching on her burger. The two of them ate in silence as they were both hungry from the trip. The silence lingered until the only thing left for their foods were their desserts.

Lee didn’t fail to notice the way Lory was eyeing his sundae and so he pushed the glass in the middle of them.

“Thanks.” She said to him and then took a spoonful of sundae.  “Hmm… It’s good.” She groaned.

“You still have a sweet tooth.” He said, eating his sundae.

“So do you.” She stuck her tongue out.

Lory’s pie arrived shortly before they finished their foods. They thanked the waitress as she gave her food. She noticed how the lady glanced at Lee. 

“I deserve an apple pie.” She claimed.

“You’re still into that?” Lee arched his eyebrow.

“Who doesn’t like apples and pies? Mix them together and they are plain irresistible.” She said proudly.  “Here don’t try to resist.” She offered the apple pie to him as she took another spoonful of pie into her mouth.

“It’s good.” Lee commented.

“Told you. I have yet to taste a shitty apple pie.” She said with a huge grin. A thought occurred in her head on the topic of pies. “Speaking of pies, have you ever made an actual pie for Pushing Daisies?”

 “Nope. Most pies were made of plastic. Very few of them were real.” He smiled sheepishly.

“No way.” She stared to him with wide eyes.

“Yes way.” He said stuffing his mouth with sundae.

“But it all looks real. I mean, they all look delicious.” She said with a disappointed sigh.

“I’m sorry to break the news to you.” He chuckled.

“I still can’t believe it.” She murmured then stuffed her mouth with pie.

Before they could continue what they were talking about, a brunette girl on her early 20s came along with the waitress standing beside Lee.

“Hello.” The girl greeted.

“Hi.” Lee said.

“Excuse me. Do you um…Mind if we take a picture together?” She asked meekly. Looking at Lee then glanced at Lory.

“Sure.” He nodded, smiling.

“We’re a big fan of your show. We really love your character Ned.” She admitted.

“Ned’s such a sweet guy.” The waitress commented.

“Thanks.” Lee moved to the corner so that the other girls could seat with them on the booth. The waitress who was on the end of the booth held her mobile phone and extended her hand so that the three of them would fit in the photo.

Seeing how the waitress was struggling to get the three of them in the photo, she stood up from and offered her hand. “Here. Let me take the picture.”

“Thanks!” The waitress exclaimed, handing the phone to Lory.

Lory took two sets of pictures before giving the phone back to the waitress. Lee’s fans thanked both of them and then Lee made a small talk with his fans before they left them. It was so easy sometimes to ignore the fact that her friend was a celebrity despite having seen his shows. She only knew him as ‘Lee’, the guy next door whom she grew up with. She admired how he interacted with the two young ladies. It was hard to imagine that many years ago, she was just watching him perform in school and later on he became an actor just as he dreamt of.

After they finished their foods, the two decided to hit the road again. Lee played some music in his Ipod while Lory sat quietly on the passenger seat. Sometimes they just listen to the music and if the music was good or something quite familiar to them, they sang along even if they weren’t completely familiar with the lyrics. There were times that they just talk as if there’s a lot of catching up to do despite having constant communication through texts and calls.

They were near Houston when Lory’s phone rang. Lory answered the phone and Lee lowered the volume.

 “Lory, where the hell are you?” The woman on the other line asked.

“Diana.” She mouthed to Lee. “Somewhere…” She replied to the bride-to-be.

“Lory?” She didn’t fail to catch the annoyed tone that she used on her.

“I’m with Lee. We are just…hanging out.” She told her friend.

“Just hanging out?” Diana asked suspiciously.

“Yeah. We’re on a road trip. Trying to catch up and stuff.” Lory explained.

“Road trip to where?” Diana pried.

“Somewhere.” Lory replied, trying to be vague.

“Okay...” Judging Diana’s tone, Lory sensed that her friend wasn’t buying what she told her.  “ I need you tomorrow so we can check about the rentals for the bridal shower.” Diana reminded her.

“I’m all yours tomorrow, Dee. Don’t worry.” Lory assured her.

“Okay. I’m just making sure that you still know your priorities.” Diana stated.

“Making your wedding as smooth and organized as possible is my top priority.” Lory told her.

“Good. I don’t want you getting distracted by Lee.” Diana said.

“I’m not going to get distracted.” Lory denied that Lee was distracting her from her maid of honor duties.

“Just be careful, Lory. I know how much you care for Lee…I don’t want you to get hurt.“ Diana’s voice softened as she spoke. She was the only one whom she shared her frustrations during their teenage years on how much it has hurt her to see Lee with other girls and how he sees her only as a friend.

“Thanks, Dee but I’m a grown up woman. I can take care of myself. So don’t worry about anything.” Lory sighed.

“Just show up tomorrow and don’t be late.” The redhead reminded her.

“Yes, madame.” She affirmed.

“Enjoy your road trip.” Diana told her.

“Will do. See you tomorrow.” She said and ended the call.

“What did she say?” He asked.

“The bridezilla just want to know that I’ll be with her tomorrow to check for the rental stuff for her bridal shower.” She informed him. Diana was the kind of woman who was calm and collected. Lory always thought that Diana was the right person to go to for advice. With the wedding coming in a few weeks, Diana has changed. She became a bit anxious and bossier than the usual. Diana meant that she has become a bridezilla when she asked Lory to be the maid of honor. Lory wondered that if she were to get married, could it be possible that she’d turn into a bridezilla like Diana was.

* * *

 

It was already dark when they finally reached Houston. Instead of parting ways, Lory offered free dinner to Lee for the companionship and driving her from Houston to Dallas. Lee, at first rejected her offer but Lory’s insistence made him gave up to her demand. He agreed for a dinner on one condition to which she gladly accepted. Earlier during their trip, they passed by the park where they used to bike and sometimes be in a picnic with their families. The park brought an idea to the condition that Lee asked for Lory to do.

They ordered some Chinese takeout before settling down to Lory’s apartment to watch a film that Lory borrowed from Diana and Del.  Change could be good but Lee thought that it wouldn’t hurt if they try to restore an old tradition. With only a couple of weeks left until Lory would leave the US, it would be nice to do something that was both familiar to them. Lee and Lory watched ‘Indiana Jones and the kingdom of Crystal Skull’ as they ate dinner. It almost felt like they were teenagers again.

After finishing the film, the both of them decided to call it a night.

“It will be much easier if you just live next door.” Lee yawned.

Lory could only laugh. It would be nice to live next to the Paces again but it was near impossible to do that again.

“Bye.” He said, giving her a huge smile. It seemed like it wasn’t only her who enjoyed their day.

“Drive safe.” She said, grinning.

“See you tomorrow.” He said and waved goodbye as he headed outside of her apartment.

After washing the dishes, Lory couldn’t find it in herself to sleep and so she opened the television. After changing one channel to another, she spotted a show that she’s been following ever since it began. ‘Pushing Daises’ was already on second season and the show has already begun. The episode was ‘Comfort food’ where Chuck secretly let her father lived.  Near the end of the show, she saw Olive Snook being head-over-heels to Ned the Pie Maker and singing ‘Eternal Flame’. It made her chuckle but deep down she understood Olive’s character. She was no stranger to unrequited love or being in the friendzone. She knew what it’s like to have feelings for someone without having anything in exchange. It was ironic that she longed for the same man. Well…Sort of.  She didn’t long for the Pie Maker but the man who got to play the role.

Somehow she felt more like Olive Snook and the sad part was that Ned doesn’t even need to have a Chuck in his life. Ned couldn’t even see what was in front of him.  

* * *

 

Song:

Road Trip: Take a Walk by Passion Pit

Ending scene: Out of my League by Chlara (Cover)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. I would like to thank if I have any readers left. I hope you'll enjoy it. Reviews/Comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
